


Like they're Attached with a String

by mynameisnotmac



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I missed you's, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, SO FLUFFY, clumsy steve, dance, smirking bucky, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnotmac/pseuds/mynameisnotmac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky tries to teach Steve how to dance, but it's hard for Steve when Bucky's so distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like they're Attached with a String

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a little different than what I usually write but I had an idea and I ran with it. First Stucky fic. Comments and Criticisms welcomed!

“Put your hand on my waist.”

Steve looked at Bucky strangely but obeyed and put his hand on his friends hip. Bucky sighed. 

“No, my waist” He said grabbing Steve’s hand and moving it up a little. 

“What’s the difference?” Steve asked rolling his eyes and trying to ignore the way his chest had tightened when Bucky grabbed his hand. 

“Trust me, it makes all the difference.”

“But why?” Bucky sighed again. Steve got the feeling he was going to be doing that a lot.

“Look Steve, you asked me to teach you to dance, so do me a favour. Shut up and listen you little punk.” He made sure to smile at the end to let Steve know he was kidding. Steve pretended to sneer at him

“Jeez Buck, you can be a real jerk, you know that?” Bucky was still smiling.

“So charming Stevie. I can definitely see why Peggy wants you to take her out.” Steve pulled another face. Bucky laughed. His real laugh, the one he had before the war. It had been awhile since he’d heard that. 

“It’s a good thing you’re so handsome now. Your personality still sucks!” Steve was so focused on the fact that Bucky called him handsome he almost forgot to be insulted. “Now that hand on the waist and this hand up here holding hers like this.” Bucky positioned his hand where he wanted and then laced his fingers through them. Steve could feel the blush creeping up his neck. He hoped that Bucky wouldn’t notice. Luckily his friend was looking down at their feet.

Steve didn’t know what was going on with him today. He’d never had a problem with Bucky touching him before. It definitely wasn’t an uncommon thing. Maybe it was the fact that Bucky had been gone for so long and even though he was here now there were times when it felt like he was a million miles away. Or maybe it was the way he was standing so close he could see all the new lines and nicks in Bucky’s face. Or maybe it was because Steve just now realized how much he liked being this close.

“Stevie, hey, Steve!” Steve dragged himself out of his thoughts. Bucky gave him one of his old smirks and shook head. “Now comes the part where we actually have to move our feet.” 

Bucky’s eyes kept moving from their feet to Steve’s face as he gave instructions. 

“Now you have to learn how to lead. So I’ll show you once and then it’s your turn. Just follow my feet. When mine go forward yours go back. Like they’re on a string.” Bucky then proceeded to pull them around Steve‘s tiny quarters, with Steve doing his best to keep up. If nothing else he got to see Bucky smile at his pathetic attempts. 

“Alright, now you go.” Steve did his best to copy Bucky’s footwork but by the fourth step he was out of time and stumbled., knocking into his friend’s chest and sending fluttering spasms through his own. “Try again.” Bucky encouraged. So Steve tried again. And again. And again. On the sixth try he stepped on Bucky’s foot and sent them both tumbling to the ground.

“Ow.” Bucky muttered from under Steve. Steve rolled off and lay sprawled out on the ground next to his friend. He looked over at Bucky, who was suppressing a laugh. Then he didn’t even try to hide it. Pretty soon Steve was laughing too.

“I missed this.” Bucky said once the laughter had subsided. “Being with you. I mean I know you’ve been here for like a month but it’s different now, you know?” Bucky had been looking at him but towards the end he let his eyes fall. Steve gave him a nudge.

“Yeah, I know.” He said, softly. “I missed this too.” Then he brightened a little bit. “Although this is rather new. I can\t think of one time when we danced together.” A grin broke out on Bucky’s face.

“We should have. It was fun watching you stumble around like a drunk.”

“I wasn’t that bad.”

“Stevie, we’re on the floor. In all the times I’ve been dancing I have never once ended up on the floor unintentionally.” Steve laughed

“Ok, maybe I am that bad.”

“Don’t worry,” Bucky assured him. “You’ll get better. You and Peggy are going to be the cat’s meow out on the dance floor” His eyes fell again and Steve’s chest tightened. He saw Bucky’s hand so close to his and wanted nothing more than to grab it.

“You know,” Steve said, nervously. “I don’t know if I should change dance partners.” Bucky looked up at him. “I mean, Peggy probably has a completely different rhythm, and I’m clumsy enough as it is. I’d hate to step on her toes. You know?”

“Steve, what are you trying to say?” Steve didn’t say anything. He looked at their hands so he wouldn’t have to look at Bucky’s face.

“Well, I guess what I’m trying to say,” He said finally “is that I don’t want to waste her time. I don’t want to go dancing with the wrong partner when all I’m thinking about…is you.”

Steve could feel Bucky looking at him, but refused to look up until Bucky kicked him lightly in the shin. His friend was looking at him with a strange intensity. 

“You really mean that?” He asked. Steve nodded. He had never been so sure of anything.

“I really do.”

And then they were kissing. It was everything Steve never knew he wanted. Bucky’s lips were rough and experienced, guiding Steve’s, just like when they were dancing. Steve decided he liked this dance a lot more. He smiled in the kiss and he could feel Bucky’s lips being tugged into a grin. Bucky pulled back to look at him.

“It’s a good thing you’re really handsome.” He said. Steve reached up to kiss the smirk off his face.

“It’s a good thing you’re not really that big of a jerk.”


End file.
